I. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to luggage rack stanchions. More particularly the present invention pertains to vehicle mounted article carrier stanchions. Even more particularly the present invention concerns vehicle mounted article carrier stanchions for mounting a luggage rack side rail and a transverse deflector blade support.
II. Prior Art
In U.S. application Ser. No. 848,402 filed Nov. 4, 1977 entitled "VELOCITY SENSITIVE AIR DEFLECTOR", there is disclosed therein a vehicle related air deflector blade which is movable between a vertical and horizontal position, including a deflector blade support.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 26,538; Re. 26, 539; and Re. 29,348 there is disclosed a stanchion for supporting a side rail and a deflector blade support which is rail supported. None of the above disclosures describe a stanchion supported deflector blade support.
III. Statement of the Relevant Art
To the best of the applicant's knowledge is the most relevant art is that found in the aforementioned United States patent applications as well as patents recited therewithin.